


【抹布安】Luxury

by gennshitsu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rape by turns
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gennshitsu/pseuds/gennshitsu
Summary: 简简单单的突发短打抹布一下可怜小安（人外/产卵有）





	【抹布安】Luxury

*短打 xjb乱写 没捉虫  
*抹布安 爽就完事儿了

  
  他感觉脑子里仿佛被灌满了一整壶的班萨蓝奶，过于丰富的汁液不断地从他的嘴里和别的地方涌出来。  
  “不要再……” 他嗫嚅着，沾满黏液的嘴唇红得像是纳布星球上成熟的果实。  
  施暴的人们装模作样地将耳朵凑近他的嘴边，“你说什么？哈？”他们中的一个——在之前没有轮到的其中之一——撸着坚硬的器官，抬起年轻绝地合不上的腿，插入他已经装满精液的肉穴。  
  原力抑制环锁在Anakin的脖子上，深色且厚重的金属让他的脖颈显得更纤瘦，乌青的指印和一些艳红的咬痕几乎蔓延至锁骨，并且正不断增加的新的痕迹叠加在上面。已经被折磨了一段时间的男孩，在身后的人将肉棒插入自己淌着汁水的后穴中时只是反射性颤抖了一瞬，还没有来得及呻吟出声，他的口腔已经被塞入了另一条腥气粗壮的阴茎。  
  “看，我说过‘天选之子’玩起来很爽吧？”  
  那个非类人种族的施暴者正在调整面前的全息录像仪，他现在甩在裤子外面的，巨大且怪异的性器让男孩几乎惨叫着高潮了一轮，蓝幽幽的全息影诚实地记录着这场淫乱的单方面折磨。  
男人的阴茎在天选之子湿淋淋的肉穴中用力抽插，被挤出来的精液滴落在被丢在地面的绝地袍上，深褐色的布料被泅出更深的水痕。Anakin的嘴里那条更像是触手的阴茎也正试图往更深的地方捅进去，还有更多的各式各样的，长短不同的性器官正试图钻进他的身体。他的右手在最开始就被拆下来丢在一边，而光剑柄在塞进Anakin自己的屁股把他操到射精之后，被抽出来不知道丢在了哪个角落。甚至是断肢的接口，也有怪异的性器蹭着那一处的嫩肉，在他的皮肤上留下亮晶晶的水迹。  
  猛烈的撞击不断顶弄着他的前列腺，左手被扣上的锁链随着动作发出哗啦哗啦的声音，被摇晃的动作带进眼睛里的精液让他痛苦地闭上了眼睛。正在操着他的男人似乎是曾经被Anakin狠狠打败过的家伙，现在他正带着得意洋洋的表情干着身下被当作母狗使用的年轻绝地。“嘿！嘿！给我睁开眼睛，绝地婊子！”他的手背拍拍Anakin的脸，用力掰起他的下颌让他看向全息录影仪的方向。Anakin挣扎着，插在嘴里的阴茎限制了他头部的动作，男人掰着他下巴的动作几乎要扭断他的脖子。  
  一股冰凉腥臊的汁液涌进他的嘴里，Anakin意识到又有一个人射进了他的嘴里。那个蓝色皮肤的家伙抖了抖自己同样蓝色的肉茎，将最后一滴半透明的精液也抹在他的脸上。紧接着又是另外一个头上长着犄角的男人，将滚烫的性器捅进他的喉咙。过于巨大的肉棒带来突如其来窒息感，这让Anakin不自觉地抽动着挣扎收紧肌肉，但立刻他的屁股便被用力抽了一巴掌。“操，夹得也太紧了吧！”男人更加用力地往肉穴里抽插几下，男孩被顶到呜呜惊叫起来。  
  “啊……那个是……啊呜、嗯嗯！”  
  好像被男人操到了不同寻常的东西，Anakin像被电击一般被刺激到抽搐起来，男孩高高翘起的阴茎在空气里可怜兮兮地抖动。“哦，这个……”身后的施暴者握住绝地的臀肉用力分开，将阴茎埋得更深并缓慢地研磨着。几个圆鼓鼓的东西正抵在Anakin肚子的深处，甚至从外面按压小腹能够触摸到它们的存在。“是谁刚才射进去的卵吧！嘿！谁干的！是你吗？”男人转过头，歪笑着问那群不仅仅是类人生物的同伴，“谁他妈的知道，射进去多少次了，谁知道是谁射的啊！”“说不定这婊子之前早就已经被人操过了留的卵吧，听说他不是还有个师父吗？”  
  施暴者们的羞辱几乎和精液一样要灌满男孩的身体，Anakin的前列腺被不断摩擦，还有那些留在他肚子里的不知道是谁射进来的外星卵蛋，折磨着他敏感的肉穴。身后的男人握住他窄瘦的腰杆，喷着粗气抽插撞击着年轻绝地的性腺，最后将一股浓稠的精液全部射进了Anakin的肚子里。他们还将手指捅进男孩的肉洞中，搅动着他的饱受折磨的内壁，圆滚滚的卵蛋包裹在Anakin肠道中的浓精里，从他被操到合不上的后穴中一点点滑出来。  
  那一群施暴者们的手指或者触手与那些卵连续刺激着他的性腺。Anakin尖叫着射出了第三次高潮。射完稀薄的精液之后，是浅色的腥臊气味的尿液无法控制地从男孩的阴茎中涌出来。几枚卵蛋滑出了他的肉穴，和黏稠的精液淫水堆积在他艳红松弛的穴口。施暴者们将全息记录影像推进在他漂亮的脸部特写上，干了又湿的泪水和精液挂在男孩的脸颊上，红艳艳的舌头压在牙齿上半探出口腔，他天蓝色的眼睛失去焦距，似乎已经快要失去了意识。  
  “这个，”其中一个参与折磨的家伙将记录着全息影像的软盘拿在手中晃了晃， “不如复制一份给这婊子的师父吧……是这样叫的吗？他的师父，Obi-Wan·Kenobi。”

 

  
END.


End file.
